(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image reading apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, paper documents have been converted to electronic files by being read by an image reading apparatus and have been managed as electronic files. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to improve the convenience of electronic files.